Birth of Loptr
by xxYukiKagamixx
Summary: Those who bore witness to the events during the war between Aesir and Jotunn knew nothing of the truth that came to pass.


FanFiction Name: Birth of Loptr

Writer Name: Yuki Kagami

Summary: Those who bore witness to the events during the war between Aesir and Jotunn knew nothing of the truth that came to pass.

Warnings: Semi-Detailed Birth, Duelsex Jotunn, Blood, Swearing, Angst, Character Death, War, Kidnapping, and** May** be Triggering.

*Just in case you don't know...*

Characters:

Farbauti (Laufey's Husband)

Laufey (King of Jotunheim)

Helblindi (First Born Son of Farbauti and Laufey)

Byleistr (Second Born Son of Farbauti and Laufey)

Loptr/Loki (Youngest Son of Farbauti and Laufey, Brother to Helblindi and Byleistr)

Odin (King of Asgard)

YukiKagami: This was originally a prologue for a chaptered story I'm writing, It could be a stand alone though because I don't know when the chaptered story is going to be finished. My sister suggested to put this as a teaser, also this is what I think happened in the cannon if you look at all the facts from Marvel and Myth alike. Enjoy.

Farbauti P.O.V

Frozen walls crumbled under the force of each blow, the battle cries of victory and death thundered across the crimson soaked snow. He, husband of the King, roared to the winds as he crushed the Aesir with his hands and spilled their blood like it was the sweetest of wines.

He searched blindly for Asgard's King, Odin would rue the day he stood against the Jotunn and it would be the last day he ever drew breath. His ruby eyes scoured the ranks of the Einherjar before a feeling of dread crawled up his spine and he turned his gaze to the palace, "Laufey."

Laufey P.O.V

The ground beneath his back shook his body as it rumbled, brown furs clenched in his fists as he failed to drown out the screams of misery and bloodshed that echoed through the halls. Birth was a burden in times of war but with the slow defeat of his people he feared for what would come to pass, panic stirring in his chest.

Pain ripped through him as another contraction came to pass, grunting as he pushed once again, his body twisting into a motion that would cause others to think he was going to bring up all that which lay in his stomach.

The intensity of the pain lessened when Byleistr slid his hands into his own, they helped bring his mind away from the pain and reminding him that he wasn't in this alone. Helblindi who was knelt between his legs, ready for the babe yet to come, calmly breathed with him through every stab.

Another came and Laufey had to stifle the scream of agony that clawed its way up his throat and he pushed until he felt the first slick pop that told him the babe's head had been set free. Relief flooded his veins but he didn't have time to rest yet, instantly he pushed again and felt two more pops as the shoulders came free before the rest of the tiny body slid out with a slow gush.

After what felt like an eternity, it was finally over, he lay back onto the furs as his mouth tilted into a small smile but instantly it dropped when he heard no tell signs of a babe's cry. Helblindi moved around until a small fur wrapped blue form was placed into his arms, he paused in his breath, the babe was small...too small to be natural for a Jotunn.

Letting his eyes roam over the babe they softened with sadness, it was his spitting image, from the deep sapphire skin with royal marking and fine shadowy locks to shining crimson eyes that looked up at him with wonder. He seemed too fragile, too fragile for this time of war and too precious to be unprotected.

Laufey looked to his other sons and knew they shared the same thoughts and there was only one place that was safe from war, which would be safe enough to keep such precious treasure, the Temple. It was the only place that would remain untouched for neither Aesir nor Jotunn would let the walls crumble or be painted in red, but the journey was another thing entirely.

Helblindi summoned the Casket of Ancient Winters, it was a risk but the only way, Byleistr helped him to his feet and he cringed at the pain. Furs where draped around his waist before they swept out of the room, listening, they heard the battle raging on outside but no sound passed through the halls of the palace.

They ran. Helblindi stayed in front while Byleistr supported him from behind, frozen droplets ran off his skin as he tried to ignore the pain and blood dripping down his legs as he held the small babe to his chest. As they reached the courtyard a shadow emerged from the snow ahead to greet them, an Aesir warrior with his golden armour drenched in blood and eyes of steal.

Helblindi raised the casket, ice shot out from the swirling blue cube and instantly froze the god before they were suddenly surrounded, Laufey's heart pounded against his chest and he felt the babe move in distress. Holding him closer Laufey looked around and felt fear for the young one in his arms, he couldn't fight. He could barely stand anymore.

"Go!" He heard Helblindi shout before Byleistr took his free hand and began to run again, he prayed that his first son would be safe as he heard the casket's powerful ray shoot out once more. Few Aesir came along after that and were quickly taken down by Byleistr as he began to feel weaker and weaker but his heart soared when he saw the entrance to the temple.

Gold flashed from the side before a clash of metal and ice thundered through the snow, he turned to see Byleistr fighting off seven Aesir before he turned and entered the temple. The darkened halls were of no comfort to him this time as he saw the altar of sanctuary, the silence compared to the battle field was deafening and his bare feet slapped against the ice underneath him as he stumbled to the altar.

He peeled back the furs around his son and looked upon the small babe, laying the furs gently down he placed the new born on top and stroked the small cheek with a finger. He had yet to name his youngest son but knew the perfect one for such a fragile and important gem in his life.

"Be safe, my Loptr." The whisper was lost in the wind as the battle sounds from outside came to a chaotic clash of roars and metal, it would be all over soon. The relief and peace of the moment was shattered by the thundering fall of a spear on ice, he froze and turned slowly to see the King of Asgard, Odin before him.

"So, you finally came."Laufey whispered, knowing the Aesir could hear him and reluctantly left his babe's side to step down from where the alter lay, no more words were spoken as Laufey conjured ice to coat his arm with shards so sharp one single nick could slice through bone.

Weakened from giving birth and days of laboured misery had all but sapped his once great strength but he had enough left to take Odin with him into death, he gave a growl as he stalked round the white haired King who was following him with the golden spear.

He lunged forward, twisting until he swung his arm out with as much speed and strength as possible, Odin moved with the same amount of speed and it missed by seconds before he bent low onto the ground with a crouch and swung out his leg. It was a bad move as the adrenaline pumping through his veins did little to ease the pain that shot through his back, giving the Odin just enough time to land a hit.

He crashed into the ice wall which cracked underneath the force, slowly sliding up he conjured an ice needle before throwing it towards Odin who was too surprised to dodge, it embedded itself into his left eye. Blood gushed from the wound, as Odin shouted out his pain before the spear was aimed at his heart, he saw the golden light but knew he wouldn't be able to move in time.

Farbauti P.O.V

He cursed himself for not seeing this sooner, he knew where Laufey would go with their child if he thought he was in danger. His feet thundered against the ground as he entered the sanctuary chamber, and for the rest of his life he knew he would always remember the scene he saw there.

Laufey's beautiful body lay still on the floor, his long raven hair splayed against the ground and his crimson eyes empty of all their usual fire. Odin stood above him with a small babe in his arms, his babe, as he disappeared in a flash of rainbow light.

No...No. No. No. No! NO!

He ran over to his husband's body, it was still cool and he looked to the skies knowing Odin could hear him now "MURDERER! THIEF! YOU WILL KNOW PAIN! YOU SHALL KNOW OUR PAIN ODIN ALLFATHER! AND WE WILL REVEL IN IT!"

End

YukiKagami: So in the film the one who called himself Laufey is actually Farbauti *gasp*, it makes so much more sense from the mythological point of view and also the fact that Odin 'saved' him from a temple. A baby in a temple is **not** abandoned people.

Don't forget to Rate and Review


End file.
